silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cradle of Forest
Cradle of Forest ("Cuna del bosque") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill 4: The Room. La canción es la pista número 11 del disco Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y escrita por Hiroyuki Owaku y Joe Romersa, el cual también la canta junto con Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, aunque ésta sólo en ciertas partes. La canción suena en los créditos finales del juego. Letra There deep Deep in the forest night Children dance the waltz They laugh Whispering hand in hand Just like children like to do Their eyes What are they looking for? White dress flutters the beat Their song Starting to make some sense Only if you're listening... Dance Dance like butterflies Shadows appear Right before my eyes Sounds Echo the absurd Hard to explain Something that I heard Now Hear the forest talking Insects and birds Does the scent of soil and beast Breathe the life into the animal you hide It's a great illusion One never knows When you think you're really alone Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you Again See how the children play Red moon colours the trees Their feet Innocent rustling sounds Playful, dreamlike fantasies Dance Dance like butterflies Shadows appear Right before my eyes Sounds Echo the absurd Hard to explain Something that I heard Now Hear the forest talking Insects and birds Does the scent of soil and beast Breathe the life into the animal you hide? It's a great illusion One never knows When you think you're really alone Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you Now Hear the forest talking Insects and birds Does the scent of soil and beast Breathe the life into the animal you hide? It's a great illusion One never knows When you think you're really alone Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you Hear the forest talking Insects and birds Does the scent of soil and beast Breathe the life into the animal you hide It's a great illusion One never knows When you think you're really alone Feel the eyes of someone looking in on you Traducción Allí profundamente Profundamente de noche en el bosque Los niños bailan el vals Ellos ríen Susurrando tomados de la mano Lo que a los niños les gusta hacer Sus ojos ¿Qué es lo que buscan? Sus vestidos blancos ondean al ritmo Su canción Comienza a tener algo de sentido Sólo si la escuchas... Bailando Bailando como mariposas Las sombras aparecen Justo ante mis ojos Los sonidos Un eco absurdo Es difícil de explicar Lo que he oído Ahora Oye al bosque hablar A los insectos y a las aves ¿Acaso el aroma de la tierra y los animales Hace respirar la vida del animal que ocultas dentro? ¿Es una gran ilusión? Uno nunca sabe Cuando crees que estás realmente solo Sientes los ojos de alguien que te observa Una vez más Mirando a los niños jugar Mientras el rojizo de la luna colorea los árboles Sus pies Haciendo inocentes sonidos de crujidos Juguetonas fantasías de ensueño Bailando Bailando como mariposas Las sombras aparecen Justo ante mis ojos Los sonidos Un eco absurdo Es difícil de explicar Lo que he oído Ahora Oye al bosque hablar A los insectos y a las aves ¿Acaso el aroma de la tierra y los animales Hace respirar la vida del animal que ocultas dentro? ¿Es una gran ilusión? Uno nunca sabe Cuando crees que estás realmente solo Sientes los ojos de alguien que te observa Ahora Oye al bosque hablar A los insectos y a las aves ¿Acaso el aroma de la tierra y los animales Hace respirar la vida del animal que ocultas dentro? ¿Es una gran ilusión? Uno nunca sabe Cuando crees que estás realmente solo Sientes los ojos de alguien que te observa Oye al bosque hablar A los insectos y a las aves ¿Acaso el aroma de la tierra y los animales Hace respirar la vida del animal que ocultas dentro? ¿Es una gran ilusión? Uno nunca sabe Cuando crees que estás realmente solo Sientes los ojos de alguien que te observa. Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Limited Edition Soundtrack